Part 2 of The Princess's Elite
by DaniSue
Summary: This is a continuation of The Princess's Elite, Princess Kalasin's Elite (a police group thingy) have returned to Corus after their first mission.


Part 2 of the Princess's Elite

Ch.1- Home

A/N- I decided to make this into two separate stories because I hate stories with so many chapters. If you haven't read the Princess's Elite, I suggest you do or else you might not understand this one. Or, I'll just give you a short overview of the first one. Princess Kalasin decides to form her own guard, sorta a mix between the royal ladies and the Riders. Kyleah of Queenscove (a.k.a. Lark) is basically second in command. They receive their first mission, to free the heir of fief Glen Echo who is being held captive for his inheritance by his uncle, Duke Hagen. So, blah, blah, blah, they rescue the heir and return to Corus. 

Sigh. Home again. Great. Lovely. Joy. Can you tell I'm trying to convince myself that I'm glad to be back at my parents' house in Corus? I'd truly rather be back on a mission with the Princess's Elite, camping in the woods, dueling with daggers, that sort of thing suited me much better than being lectured by my mother and sitting around sewing. As I was now, both actually. I was sitting in our parlor, not by choice mind you, being lectured by my mother. 

"Honestly Kyleah, I don't understand why you insist on being involved in this insane idea of Princess Kalasin's. Princess's Elite, bah! What man of good breeding will want to take a girl who fights with daggers? If you want to make a suitable match, you should be a good noble girl who is feminine and docile," my mother droned on about how I would never catch a good husband. 

Do you believe this? Before we left she was totally supportive, saying "How wonderful! People need to see noble girls aren't pansies!" or something like that. Now she was telling me I shouldn't be involved and that it was insane. Even in my absence she had not forgotten the Vinson incident, and though she didn't say it out loud she was still fuming over it. 

As soon as we had returned from Glen Echo, and separated, the girls had promptly relayed the events of our trip in great detail. Naturally, my duel with Duke Hagen became the highlight of the story and made extremely dramatic because it was probably the only exciting thing that happened. My mother was not as enthusiastic about my "brawling like a street ruffian" as she referred to it. I think my father was secretly proud, though even he was not brave enough to say that to her. 

"Mother, I'm not worried about getting a husband," I said calmly. 

"You should be! All noble girls should be! I'll not have you growing up to be an elderly spinster."

"I won't be a spinster."

"Did I tell you that nice Stone Mountain boy came over while you were gone? Said he was going to call on you when you came home. Now he would be a very suitable match."

Gasp! Joren? I had completely forgotten about him and our kiss. Suddenly, I thought of Kent and his kiss. On the way back to Corus, Kent and I had become, shall we say fond of each other? Two boys, two kisses, what am I going to do? As I was debating the issue, not listening to my mother, there was a knock at the front door. Lynn led, to my dismay, Joren of Stone Mountain into the parlor. He smiled and bowed as he entered. 

"It is an honor, Squire Joren! Please, sit. Lynn, bring us some lemonade," my mother fluttered about as hostess. I placed a false smile on my face and managed to keep it in place as Joren kissed my fingers. I remembered how Kent had done that same thing the first night we met. 

"I am glad of your return, Lady," Joren said, taking a chair next to mine. 

"How are you?" I asked politely. 

"Ever so much better since you have returned," he replied sweetly. "I have heard of your exploits in rescuing the Glen Echo heir. I must say, I admire you for it."

We sat for an hour, my mother making gracious chitchat, my smile frozen in place and my brain running in circles. Joren. Kent. Joren. Kent. Which one? While they talked, I debated the issue in my mind.

On one side, there was Joren. How long had I known him? I spent only a few hours talking to him at the going away ball. We'd shared common ideals on several subjects, and it was fun talking with him. And, as a plus he was really handsome. 

On the other hand, there was Kent. I had known him for near two weeks on the return journey. He was smart, having his own opinion on everything. He often made me question the ethics that I had been taught as a child and the system in which I lived. Our conversations usually ended in heated arguments, which I found annoying but entertaining at the same time. He too, was very handsome. 

As I continued thinking, there was another knock on the door. I didn't even wonder who it was until he entered the parlor. It was Kent. (A/N-How convenient!)

He bowed and kissed my mothers' hand and presented her with a bouquet of pink flowers, and gave me crimson roses. I saw Joren glower as my mother blushed with pleasure. She then excused herself to her room.

"And you are?" Joren said coldly. 

Kent smiled and replied "Kent of Glen Echo, and who are you?" 

"Squire Joren of Stone Mountain, Lark's boyfriend," (A/N-did they use that term?) he grabbed my hand in his. I gasped at his use of the word boyfriend. Kent's ears went pink, as they always did when he was angry.

"Boyfriend?" he repeated through clenched teeth.

"Yes. Well I must be going. Good bye Lark," he leaned over to kiss my cheek before he left. 

"Boyfriend?" Kent said again. "You had a boyfriend and you never told me?" 

"No!" I exclaimed. "I mean…" Joren wasn't my boyfriend, was he? It was just one kiss, one conversation!   
"You mean what?" Kent's anger was growing. 

"It was just one kiss. I had danced with him once when I was presented, and then at the going away ball… We just, umm, clicked!" I explained. "But then I left, and then I met you and… I don't know!" I finished. 

"Well tell me when you do!" he raged and stormed out. 

Great. I'm so glad to be home sweet home. 

A/N-So, how was that? If I get enough reviews I'll continue. Did they use the word boyfriend at this time? I don't know. Please review!!! Tootles, DaniSue. 


End file.
